He Adores That Shade of Crimson!
by Amorye
Summary: A dressing crisis leaves a very satisfied Nancy. Post VEN. NDxCB. Rated for suggestive content. Oneshot. Maybe one with Henry Bolet? Part of the Other Guy series.


**He Adores That Shade of Crimson.**

I`m so happy FanFiction finally approved my category request for Nancy Drew. :D

And I`m writing this because a pesky little plot bunny didn`t want to leave till I wrote it.

This one is based off from a line Nancy says if you forget necessary (read: tops and bottoms) clothing on her. So yeah, the crazy (or perverted?) part of my brain is forcing me to write this. So Colin walks in on Nancy while she`s in the middle of a clothing crisis, and things get weird.

-

Rummaging through her rather empty closet, Nancy Drew was having a rather hard time deciding on what to wear for the day. It was a rather beautiful day, and since she was finished with her undercover work for the GdiF, there was nothing she would rather do right now than take a stroll on the beautiful Venetian grounds.

She had just finished her shower and was standing with her closet doors open, towel in hand. Unfortunately, she had rushed her packing and had forgotten to bring a large bath towel. She didn't want to purchase another due to her limited luggage space.

The door was unlocked, unfortunately, because the lock had decided to break when she'd come in a few days ago.

Going back, Nancy was weighing her options between the slinky red dress she'd worn, disguised as Samantha Quick, or the much-too-revealing-for-her-taste dress Margherita had bought for her after she'd finished the case.

"Many more to come, Nancy. Gracie." said Margherita, when she'd given the dress.

It was a black, low-cut dress of decent length, though the neckline was a quite, no, an extremely deep v-neck from Giorgio Armani. Out of politess, she didn't refuse.

"Go on, take it. It is about time someone showed you how to dress." said Margherita. Nancy was only slightly offended.

Hmph. She put on one of the lacy thongs she bought the other day. She'd never worn one, and maybe now was probably a nice time to try it?

"Hm. Kinda chafing, but at least now I can avoid panty lines." she said to herself. Looking back at her half-naked reflection, she sighed. "Why am I so indecisive? I'm a little too underdressed to be out there."

She put on the black dress. Perfect fit. No bra, obviously, because it would show.

But... the other problem.

"Lovely dress, Miss Drew." said a male voice. "I hope I haven't intruded? I just need to take that mosaic over there." he said, pointing to the framed work above Helena's bed. She was sent back to Germany.

"Oh, not really." Nancy said, being cordial, despite her current state.

"You look rather harrassed. Is anything the matter?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, and he neared Nancy, taking slow, small steps.

"I'm fine, Colin. Er... Justin. Just one of those teenage dressing problems."

"Funny, I've never seen you struggle with clothes before."

"You were probably too busy with your tesseraes to notice." said Nancy, crossing her arms over her chest. It was starting to get cold. Shivers ran up and down her spine just like it did when the first snowfall arrived. Maybe not because of the cold, but because she was... excited?

"Trouble choosing which, perhaps?" he said. "If I were to be asked, it would be the crimson." he said, pointing to the red dress.

_Oh, right. He "adores that shade of crimson"_, she thought, recalling the tesserae slideshow he presented to her at the start of the investigation. It was a sleeping pill, to be blunt. Yeah, he was passionate about what he did, but seriously, he must've spent more time in his life with mosaic tiles than people.

"Hmmm, I was thinking of that." she said. "Thanks for the input."

Colin, no, Justin, didn't move. He obviously wanted something.

"Uh. Justin? Do you want something?"

He stirred for a moment.

"Actually, yes." he said, moving towards her, then reaching above her. "This is another example of those Etruscan bronze pieces I showed you. This one, however, is more fragile than the rest. However, it was recently transformed into jewelry, probably about three hundred years ago."

It was a bronze piece shaped like a snowflake. It was paper-thin, and as tiny as a nickel.

"It's beautiful." Nancy said, sincerely this time. Those tesseraes weren't all that nice. Maybe the jade was, but you get the point.

"And now it's yours." he said.

"Oh, no, I couldn't." she said. Was he crazy?

"No, no, Nancy. It was given to me in an architectural dig last summer. I don't have a use for it, so perhaps you should have it. I insist." he said.

"Well... thank you." she said, accepting it.

He still didn't leave. "You're welcome." he said, and in a surprising move, he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Nancy didn't pull away. Her spine was tingling, and her hands were moving towards Justin. She knew this was wrong, but she felt like she needed it.

Was it lack of contact between her and Ned? Or did she just... like Colin?

He pulled away. "I'm sorry." he said. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No... it's okay. I think... I needed that."

"Your boyfriend."

"Colin, I always finish what I start. Do you?"

He didn't need more of an invitation than that.

"I may love crimson more now."

-

Oh LOL. Sorry, I was bored. Hope it was okay though.


End file.
